


I Should Have Kissed You.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a One Direction Song, Drinking, First Kiss, Football | Soccer, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: And it sank to him, this is Gulf. This is the captain of the team, the famous student. It's impossible that he likes Mew, this is a mistake. He's confused, yes! He's drunk and he's confused."I-I have to go," Mew said, pushing Gulf away slowly, "I'm sorry," He didn't wait for Gulf to answer, he sprinted from the roomOr the MewGulf au based on a One Direction song where Mew likes Gulf, Gulf asked Mew to kiss him, and Mew ran away. Silly boys, really.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	I Should Have Kissed You.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10 Years of One Direction! This story just came to my head as I was listening randomly to One Direction. Hope you guys like it!

"Hey, Mew?" One of his classmates called out for him, "It's already late, security will come and get us soon. Want to go down together?"

"I still have to finish at least another 3 paragraphs, tomorrow is the big game and I don't want to think about school while I'm there,"

"Supporting your boyfriend?" This time, it was his friend Kaownah who spoke.

"He doesn't even know me, and I'm supporting our school,"

Kaownah snorted, turning to his own work.

"Well I'll be going now, have a safe trip home, guys," Their classmate said, walking out of the room.

Mew typed furiously, but still making sure that he's not typing nonsense. Kaownah hummed a random tune next to him, already satisfied with his own work. Mew is a perfectionist, and he wants his work to be of his standards. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and one of the security personnel peeked inside, "Time to close up, boys," She said.

She already knows them, used to the fact that they stay till closing hours of the school and finishing their work. The two best friends packed up and left, thanking the lady as they went.

Going to Mew's car (he drives Kaownah home, which is the other's condition so he'll stay with him till after school hours) they will pass by the soccer field. Since tomorrow is their competition, they're staying late for their practices. Mew tried his best to be discreet, glancing up from his phone and onto the field.

He saw him there, running through the field with his teammates. He's only a second year and yet he's already outshining everyone with his skills. Perhaps he took a second too long looking, because he heard Kaownah coughing next to him.

"When will you admit that you stay late so you can watch him practice, and not just for the sake of finishing your schoolwork?" His bestfriend said to him.

"Because I don't," Mew said, "I really have to finish my work so I can enjoy the game tomorrow,"

"You mean so you can enjoy _looking at him_ tomorrow," Kaownah wiggled his eyebrows, and Mew pushed him roughly.

\--

The next day, by last period, everyone is already at the edge of their seats. And when they're dismissed, no one took a moment too long to step out, wanting to prepare for the game. Mew and Kaownah decided to change in Mew's condo, since it's closer. They quickly changed out of their uniforms and into shirts that has the same color as their school to show their support. The parking lot is already filled when they arrived, it took a few minutes before they were able to park.

They entered the field and through the bleachers where they got decent seats that has good view of the field. Mew remained standing as Kaownah sat down, looking for a certain boy in the field. The players are currently warming up, the spectators throwing cheers here and there.

Kaownah poked him, before pointing at the field. Mew followed his finger and yes, there he is. He looks amazing, despite the sweat and dirt on him. Multiple people from the stands held banners, most of them has his name on them. It's expected, Mew thinks. The guy is famous, good looking, and very talented. That's why he preferred to look and appreciate him from afar, competition is too great with him.

"Why don't you just speak to him?" Kaownah asked, "We're graduating soon, can't you just take a little risk?"

"You call that a little risk?" Mew scoffed, "I'll die before he knows my feelings,"

"That's deep," Someone said next to Mew. Both him and Kao turned to the guy. "Sorry, can't help but overhear. So, you like a guy and he doesn't know?"

"He's too much of a coward to admit his feelings," Kaownah answered, making Mew slap him on the leg.

"Why don't you try? From what I heard, you're seniors, right?" Both Mew and Kaownah nodded, "The worst thing that'll happen is he'll reject you, nothing else. Then you'll graduate and you won't see him again, you can move on,"

Kaownah looked at Mew with raised eyebrows, which screams I-told-you-so. "Sorry we didn't catch your name?" Kaownah said to the guy.

"Oh, I'm Mild," The guy said, "And you guys are...?"

"I'm Kaownah, this is Mew,"

There was a slight change in Mild's face, but Mew must be seeing things, "Suppasit Jongcheveevat?" He asked.

Mew raised both his eyebrows, "Oh, you know me?"

"Yeah, I heard about you," Mild said, before laughing, "I heard lots, actually,"

Mew felt a little uncomfortable. How could Mild hear about him, when all his life he tried to hide himself from the limelight? Maybe Mild is a stalker? Should he and Kaownah find other seats?

"Relax, I'm not a creep or anything," Mild said with a laugh, "It's my friend, he likes you,"

Kaownah let out a sound of amazement, "Really? Who is this person? He's a guy, right? See, my dear Mew here only swings in the same team," Mew turned red at this, but he didn't mind. It was the truth, afterall.

"Yes, he's a guy. You probably heard of him, quite popular these days," Mild said, "Anyway, who's that person you like? He's in the team, isn't he?"

Kaownah already opened his mouth to answer, but the speaker for the game already spoke through the stadium, making everyone scream from excitement.

They watched as each player from the visitor team was called, with the captain being called last. When it was time for their team to be called, all of the students screamed in support. One by one they were called, and the screams never faltered. Finally, the captain was walked out.

_Kanawut Traipipattanapong_

Mew cheered along with the rest of the school. He watched as Gulf smiled and waved at everyone, looking as dashing as ever.

The game ended with them winning, with a score of 2-1. The tie breaker was scored by noneother than Gulf, so it's understandable why Mew's voice was so hoarse after the game.

The three of them walked out of the bleachers and to the entrance of the field. Since the game is over, it's time for Mew to take Kaownah home, and for him to rest up in his own place.

"Thanks for accompanying me, by the way," Mild said, "I don't have that much friends, it's my best friend that has everyone around him," He said with a smile.

"You're great company, no worries," Mew responded.

"Actually, there's an afterparty at his place, my best friend," Mild said, "Would you guys be interested to come?"

Mew didn't feel like going, but Kaownah already accepted even before Mew can say no.

"Great! Let me get your numbers so I can text you guys the address," Mild said, pulling his phone out and handing them to the other two.

A few minutes later found Mew and Kaownah on the way to the address Mild gave. Mew still didn't like the idea of partying after an exhausting game (even if he didn't play, cheering is still tiring).

He spotted the house that's vibrating with music. Multiple cars are parked on the street, which is a struggle for Mew to find a parking space again. Finally parking, they both exited and walked to the front doors.

The inside is dark, with only strobe lights as a source of light. People are everywhere, dancing with cups in their hands. Mew felt out of place already, because he doesn't even know one face in here. Still, he followed Kaownah- who's more used to such environment -and they both found themselves in the kitchen.

Kaownah took two beers from the cooler, handing one to Mew. He's not much of a drinker, but he wants his hands occupied.

"Maybe we should find Mild?" Mew asked, shouting through the loud music.

"I'll try to text him," Kaownah pulled his phone out and he did. "He's at the back, he said to come meet him there,"

Mew looked for the way to the back and saw it, a glass sliding door already opened. He walked there with Kao behind him. The back garden was quite spacious, and a number of people are already there, though not as congested as the inside. They found Mild sitting on the grass with someone, and this guy has his back to them.

Although, Mew can identify that person from any angle.

"Kao, I think we should go," He said, but Kaownah already called Mild's name.

Mild looked up and smiled, waving them over. The guy looked and Mew's heart just stopped. He's right, it was Gulf.

Kaownah didn't react the same as Mew, but Mew knows that Kaownah will take this chance for Mew to admit his feelings for Gulf, a typical best friend move.

"So guys, this is Gulf, but I'm sure you heard of him already," Mild said, which earned a slap from Gulf.

"Gulf, this is Mew and Kaownah, but like I said, you probably heard of them already as well," Again, Gulf slapped him.

"You were great, by the way, congrats!" Kaownah said.

"Thanks," Gulf responded, "I take it the both of you were at the game?"

"Oh yes, Mew wouldn't miss it for the world," Kaownah answered with a smirk, that little shit.

"Soccer fans?" Gulf asked.

"More like a fan of a particular someone," Mew is close to strangling Kaownah, best friend be damned.

"Why don't you show Mew around, Gulf? It's your house, anyway," Mild said, biting his lips to keep himself from smiling.

Gulf looked at Mew, and Mew noticed that Gulf's waiting for an answer, "Oh, well, okay, I guess?"

Gulf smiled and stood up, waiting for Mew. The older doesn't know how he'll be toured around the place, knowing it's packed with people and they can't hear each other without screaming. Still, Gulf tried his best, holding a cup of something in his hand as Mew followed him around. After going around the living room (where Gulf was pulled from him multiple times, but he still went back to Mew) they went up the stairs and Gulf started the tour there.

"This is my parent's room, but they're out of town," He said, then he stood in front of another door, "This is my room, which is completely out of bounds," He pulled a key from his pocket, opening the door.

Mew thought Gulf was the varsity player stereotype, where his room is filled with posters and the floor is filled with clothes. But he was proven wrong, because his room is clean, and the walls are filled with frames rather than posters. There are some, yes, but it's not what Mew imagined.

"Can I ask you something?" Gulf asked Mew.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Did Mild say anything to you?"

"About what?"

"About me?" Gulf said, looking at the floor. Mew thought he looked so cute, but he has to focus because Gulf is asking him a question, "Nothing in particular, I only found out awhile ago that you guys are friends,"

"Oh," Gulf said, sounding disappointed, "Did he mention a friend having a crush on you?"

Mew laughed a bit at this, "Yeah, you know the person, too? Is Mild serious about that?"

Gulf smiled, "Yeah, I know him and yeah Mild is serious,"

Mew nodded slowly, "Well, can you tell me who it is?"

"He's standing in front of you."

Mew was taken aback, eyes widening so much he felt that his eyebrows will get lost in his forehead. Surely Gulf is joking, right? Playing with him, having his fun? This is in no way real.

So as expected, he responded dumbly, "What?"

"It's me," Gulf said, "I'm the friend, and I like you,"

"It can't be," Mew said, as dumb as ever.

Gulf laughed, "But why?"

"You're you! It's, it's quite, no it's not true,"

"Well, I'm telling you now that I like you and I wanna date you, Mew," Gulf said firmly, walking closer to the other, "I really really like you, but do you like me?"

Mew sighed, "Who wouldn't?"

"I'm flattered," Gulf chuckled, "Why don't you kiss me, Mew? So you'll know I'm serious and I like you,"

Mew breathed heavily. Here he is, standing in front of his crush for who knows how long, asking to kiss the said crush and he's not responding.

"Kiss me," Gulf said once again.

Mew looked down at the other's lips, so full and red. It's right there, and Gulf is waiting for him.

And it sank to him, this is Gulf. This is the captain of the team, the famous student. It's impossible that he likes Mew, this is a mistake. He's confused, yes! He's drunk and he's confused.

"I-I have to go," Mew said, pushing Gulf away slowly, "I'm sorry," He didn't wait for Gulf to answer, he sprinted from the room and to the back door, where Kaownah is still sitting with Mild.

"We have to go," He said when he arrived.

"Hey! How's the-"

"Kaownah, _please_ , we have to go,"

Kaownah looked at him worriedly, but he nodded and stood up, "We'll see you later Mild, thanks for the invite,"

Mild also looked worried, but he nodded and waved goodbye to the two. Mew pulled Kaownah through the mass of bodies in the living room and out of the door, to his car.

"What happened?" Kaownah asked as Mew drove.

"Nothing,"

"Do you want to-?"

"Please, I just want to go home and sleep."

Kaownah didn't speak after that, only thanking Mew for the ride when they arrived at his place. Mew sped to his own place, not wasting time and plopping on his bed.

He's a cowardly asshole.

Although, despite lying down and trying his best to sleep, he couldn’t. His mind is running a thousand miles an hour, what the hell just happened?

Gulf said he likes him, asked for Mew to kiss him, and Mew. Fucking. Bolted. 

He’s so confused, is this really happening? How could Gulf suddenly like him, is it all a game? Mew groaned loudly, he’s really overthinking things, isn’t he? But he still can’t help the thoughts in his head, they’re killing him and his self esteem.

By the time he went to sleep, it’s already morning. You can only guess how bad he looks the next day.

“Fuck, Mew! Did you even get some sleep last night?” Kaownah asked, “You look like shit, dude,”

“Thank you, Kao, I appreciate it,”

Kaownah cringed, walking next to his best friend, “Does this have something to do about last night?”

Mew didn’t answer, but Kaownah already took it as a yes. “Why don’t you talk to me about it? It could help?”

“Thanks Kao, but it’s really nothing. I’ll manage, I promise.”

He did manage, but it’s hard. It’s like every time he turned a corner, Gulf is there. Mew tried his very best to avoid the other, but it’s like fate has a different plan for them. He managed to ignore Gulf for the rest of the week, but by Friday, he’s cornered. Because Friday is another game day for them, and Mew didn’t know if he should watch or not. 

“This is getting ridiculous Mew, and you know it,” Kaownah said to him as they walked to Mew’s car after class. 

“I just don’t feel like watching, you can go, you know? Mild might be there,”

“Whatever happened with you and Gulf in that party,” Mew cringed at this, “Can’t you let it go? You never missed a game before, why should today be any different?”

“Gulf said he likes me,” Mew blurted out of nowhere. 

“What?!” Kaownah screamed, earning looks from the other people in the parking, “Are you serious?!”

“Yes,”

“That's amazing! Oh wow, who would believe?!”

“I know, who would, right?” Mew said sadly. 

“You admitted your feelings too, right?” Mew didn’t answer, “Mew...? You said you like him too, right?”

“He asked me to kiss him,”

Kaownah opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, “I expected a lot of things, but not that,” He coughed, “Well, did you? Kiss him, I mean,”

“I ran away,”

“Okay, you did what?”

“I ran away, Kao,” Mew said, “Instead of kissing the love of my life, I ran away,”

“I thought you’re stupid about this love thing but wow, you’re like, really dumb,”

Mew shot daggers at his friend but didn’t argue because yes, he is dumb for what he did. “I just got scared, Kao. The moment was right there, I know I should’ve taken the chance but I got scared,”

“Scared of what?”

“Of a lot of things. He could be playing me, it could be a joke, he could’ve been drunk that night. I don’t want to kiss someone who’ll reject me the next day,”

Kaownah frowned, “I get where you’re coming from, and it’s okay. But like you said, you got scared. It’s done, the moment passed. Let’s just accept that, and we’ll support the team on their game.”

Mew shook his head, “I’m sorry, I just really want to stay at home right now,”

Kaownah nodded, “I understand, drive safely, alright? I’ll let you know how the game went,”

Mew nodded, thanking Kaownah and hopping inside his car so he can go home and just sleep.

\--

Later that day, Mew received a text from Kaownah.

_Kao: Game just ended, we lost :(_

_Kao: Gulf was so distracted today, not to be mean but he played like shit._

Mew felt the sadness creep up on him, why is Gulf acting like that?

_That’s sad, we’re not out of the league yet though, right?_

_Kao: Not yet, I think. But hey, Mild told me that Gulf wants to talk to you, they’ll be staying here for a few more minutes. You should really grab the chance._

Before Mew can reply, there was another message,

_Kao: Mew, I love you, you’re my best friend, but if you don’t grab this chance, I’ll skin you alive._

Mew didn’t need to be told twice, he stood from his bed and changed clothes, before running to his car. He arrived at school only a few minutes later, parking at the near-empty lot. There are still some students around, but not as much as when the game started. He walked inside the field and saw Kaownah with Mild waiting by the entrance, he looked up when Mew approached. “He’s by the changing rooms,” Mild said.

“Am I allowed to be there?”

“Game is over, it’ll be fine,”

Mew nodded and made his way over to the opening at the side of the field, where the changing rooms are for the players. He spotted a figure sitting on the bench, with wet hair wearing some shorts and a shirt. The figure looked up when he approached, smiling at him, “Hey,”

“Hi,” Mew said, giving a small smile, “Sorry about the game,”

Gulf waved his hand dismissively, “It’s okay, that’s the thing about games right? You either win or you lose,” He said to Mew, “Why didn’t you watch? Kaownah was here,”

Mew didn’t think of that fact that Gulf was searching for him, not at all, “I just didn’t feel like it,”

Gulf fiddled with his fingers, looking like a small kid, “This was the first game you missed,” He said.

“Did Kaownah told you that?”

“No, I always look for you before the game starts,”

Mew doesn’t know what really gave it away, but the fact that Gulf really liked him just punched him in the gut. And now he feels nervous than scared, because did he just ruin his chances with the other?

“Why did you run away from me last week?” Gulf asked when Mew didn’t speak. 

“I was scared,” Mew admitted, “You’re this star player that everyone loved and I guess I was confused if you really liked me,"

“I do, though.” Gulf said. 

“I get that now, and I’m sorry,” Mew said, "I also thought you were drunk, you know," He sat down next to Gulf, not letting the other speak, “Am I out of time? Is there somebody else on your mind?”

Gulf chuckled, “No idiot, it’s still you,”

Mew smiled, scooting closer to Gulf and holding his hand, “I should have kissed you,”

“What’s stopping you now?”

Mew smiled, leaning close to Gulf and finally _finally_ planting his lips on the other.

It was more than what Mew imagined. He’s finally here, kissing his crush that he thought he’ll never have. Gulf kissed him just as fierce, he can even feel the other smiling.

They only pulled away when they heard cheers and whistles coming all the way from the other side of the field, by the entrance.

“Is that Mild and Kaownah?” Gulf asked.

“Yeah, those idiots,” Mew laughed, “Shall we go?”

Gulf nodded, standing up with Mew’s hand in his. "Hey, you said you thought I was drunk, right?" Gulf asked, and Mew nodded, "I was drinking soda that night," Mew looked at him before groaning, which earned a laugh from Gulf. Mew is really stupid about everything.

They made their way to their friends, who’s both sporting smirks on their faces.

“Finally, my best friend got his head out of his ass!” Kaownah said with a groan. 

“Shut up,” Mew muttered. 

“Everything alright, then?” Mild asked. 

“Yeah,” Gulf answered, looking at Mew, “Everything’s perfect,”

Looking down at their hands, Mew can agree that yes, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh that was a long one, hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and see you all on the next fic!


End file.
